fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Was für ein Jahrgangstreffen/Kapitel 5
Kapitel 5 Erinnerungen „Plötzlich war er da. Dieser Kerl mit den kalten toten Augen. Er wirkte verwirrt und sah aus…er sah aus als wäre er eingegraben gewesen. Er hatte Dreck unter den Fingernägeln…nein unter seinen Klauen. Es waren Klauen.“ Sagte James als sie alle in Lenas Apartment saßen. „Er…seine Kleidung war voll Erde, so wie das Gesicht des zweiten….“ Fuhr er fort als Mark sich einmischte. „Wirklich? Das habe ich garnicht bemerkt, ich hab einfach nur eine Gruppe von Landstreichern gesehen die auf schnelles Geld aus waren und uns daher angriffen.“ Meinte dieser. „Es waren Wahnsinnige, Verrückte…“ Sagte Bianca ruhig. Doch Lena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, da liegt ihr alle falsch.“ Sie sah kurz zu James und wunderte sich etwas darüber das dieser, obwohl er wie die anderen getrunken hatte, so viele Details hatte behalten können. „Es handelte sich bei dem was ihr gesehen habt um sogenannte Schaufelköpfe.“ Sie hob sofort die Hand um etweilge Kommentare abzublocken. „Ich weiß das klingt lustig, jedoch liegt dies an der schlechten Übersetzung. Es ist ein Slangausdruck aus England. Es handelt sich um Frischlinge, allein gelassene und verwirrte Frischlinge.“ Sie sah etwas verärgert zu Bianca. „Und „verrückt“ war von denen garantiert keiner. In Köln gibt es keine Malkavianer des Sabbat.“ Tina schaltete sich ein. „Schon wieder dieses Wort. Du hast es schon mal gesagt, was ist der Sabbat?“ „Das ist etwas das euch nicht…“ Begann Lena wurde aber sofort von Tina unterbrochen. „Doch das ist etwas das wir wissen sollten. Du hast etwas von Vampiren gefaselt. Im Krankenhaus haben wir andere Menschen erschossen. James hat Leute getötet! WAS IST HIER LOS!?!“ Fauchte sie Lena an. Diese ließ sich in einen eleganten Sessel fallen und seufzte schwer. „Also gut…wenn ihr das unbedingt wollt…“ Sie beugte sich vor und blickte die 4 der Reihe nach eindringlich an. „Eins sollte euch klar sein. Was ich euch jetzt erzähle bringt euch und mich in große Gefahr. Seid euch dessen bewusst.“ James sah seine alte Freundin eindringlich an. Er schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen bevor er die ausgewählten Worte aussprach. „Nach dem was ich bisher rausgehört habe, hast du bereits dein Leben riskiert um uns zu retten. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, das weiß ich…auch wenn ich gerne wissen würde WAS genau du gemacht hast…ich will nicht das du dich in noch größere Gefahr begibst.“ Stille trat ein und auf Lenas Gesicht zeigte sich ein warmes Lächeln. Sie nickte dann und sagte leise. „Danke…“ Doch sah Tina das scheinbar ganz anders. „Mir ist es egal was James sagt, DU hast irgend etwas mit uns gemacht und ich will wissen WAS verdammt nochmal. Ich habe ein Leben und bin wichtig, ich muss wissen was los ist. Bin ich nun eine Art Monster oder was?“ Lena begann wie im Krankenhaus hysterisch zu kichern. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte sah sie Tina an und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Glaub mir, du bist bereits ein Monster und nein. WIR sind keine Monster, aber….ihr seid auch keine Menschen mehr…zumindest keine normalen Menschen mehr.“ „Er hat durch James durchgeschlagen….“ Sagte Bianca tonlos und blickte zu James. „Er…er hat durch deine Brust geschlagen als…als…“ Sie verstummte, doch James sprach für sie weiter. „Als ich dich vor ihm beschützt habe.“ Sie nickte stumm als die Bilder wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufstiegen. Mark war in den Keller des Hauses geschlichen da von unten Licht und Geräusche gekommen waren. Dort sind dann die 5 Gestallten…die 5 Frischlinge wie Lena sagte auf sie alle eingestürmt. Bianca hatte ab und an ein Spiel von Mark gesehen und wusste das er wirklich gut war, doch hatte ihn der Kerl einfach geschnappt und gegen eine Wand geworfen. Auch wenn er kurz danach wieder stand und sich wehrte hatte sie gesehen das er keine Chance hatte. Dann war einer auf sie zugestürmt doch war James dann da und hatte sie verteidigt. Woher er das Messer hatte wusste sie nicht, doch war es ihr egal, sie war froh das er es hatte um dieses Monster abzuwehren und…ja und es zu töten. Zumindest dachte sie das. Das Messer steckte in der Brust des Angreifers und er sank zu Boden, doch war der zweite auch schon auf dem Weg. Doch sie hatte nicht so viel Angst wie zuvor…James war jetzt ja da. Was mit den anderen war wusste sie nicht, sie sah sie nicht, hörte nur Mark wütend schreien und Tina vor Angst kreischen. James war vor ihr und versuchte dem Angreifer auszuweichen, schaffte es mit Müh und Not, fing sich einen Schwinger gegen das Kinn ein und…irgendwie schaffte er es seinen Gegner zu greifen, zu packen und dann…dieser Blick…nicht der Blick des Angreifers, der war zwar kalt…tot…fern. Nein der blick von James…er war ebenso kalt wie der des Angreifers…aber es lag ein Gefühl der Befriedigung darin als das Knacken erklang vom brechenden Genick. Das machte ihr Angst. Doch als der Gegner zu Boden gesunken war verschwand dieser Blick wieder und es war wieder ihr James. Er ließ sich gegen den Türrahmen fallen und sah sie an. Tränen waren in ihren Augen, sie wollte zu ihm doch da stand eine Gestallt hinter ihm….mit einem Messer in der Brust. Sie wollte rufen, schreien, ihn warnen…doch versagte ihre Stimme und er sah nur noch ihren aufgerissenen Mund als auch schon die Hand von hinten durch seine Brust gerammt wurde. Bianca wusste genug über Medizin das die erkannte das James Lungenflügel komplett zerfetzt sein musste. Der Angreifer zog die Hand wieder heraus und James fiel wie ein nasser Sack leblos zu Boden. Nun schrie sie. Ein lang gezogenes Nein durchschnitt den Kampflärm. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, wenn das wirklich Vampire waren, hatte sie James vielleicht das Leben gerettet denn statt sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern wurde nun sie angegriffen. Ein flinker Schlag gegen ihr Gesicht, sie flog 2m durch die Luft, ihre Brille flog weg und sie spürte nichts mehr unterhalb ihrer Brust. Ihre Arme waren schwer, die Beine taub. Sie weinte…James war tot…sie war gelähmt und würde auch bald sterben…was ein tolles Jahrgangstreffen. Sie schüttelte die Bilde und das Gefühl der Kälte ab als Mark zu sprechen begann. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das du einen von denen mit bloßen Händen erledigt hast. Ich meine ich bin Profisportler und trotzdem hat der mich einfach so weggestoßen…“ Tina lachte abfällig. „Das liegt wohl daran das deine Knie seid Jahren im Arsch sind und du von Glück sagen kannst das dein Trainer und dein Manager es noch nicht gemerkt haben.“ „Halt dein Maul du Zicke.“ Gab Mark ihr Kontra. „Meinen Knien geht es gut…besser als je zuvor…“ Er blickte zu Lena. „Seid der Nacht.“ Nun tauchten vor seinem Auge die Bilder auf. Es war eine dämliche Idee gewesen in das Haus zu gehen. Das hatte er gemerkt als ihn der Typ gegen die Wand gedrückt und all seien Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hatte. Doch ließ er sich das nicht gefallen. Mit all seiner brachialen Kraft wehrte er sich und schaffte einen Befreiungsschlag. Ein heftiger Schlagabtausch folgte bei dem Mark merkte wie ihm mehrere Knochen brachen. Doch sah das Gesicht seines Gegenüber auch nicht grade gut aus. Gebrochener Kiefer und gebrochene Augenhöle. Eigentlich eine sehr gute Ausbeute, doch störte das seinen Gegner nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, er setzte zu einem verzweifelten Angriff an, umschloss Mark mit beiden Armen und hob ihn hoch. Ihm fehlte nun die Standfestigkeit und die Arme seines Gegners begannen sich zusammen zu ziehen wie ein Schraubstock. Mark schrie vor Schmerz und Wut, begann auf den Kopf seines Gegenübers einzuschlagen, doch ohne Wirkung. Es gab ein Knacken welches in Marks Ohren so laut wiederhallte das er meinte man müsste es in der ganzen Stadt hören können. Dieser Schmerz löste nochmal enorme Kräfte aus und Mark ließ beide Hände zu einem Hammer verschränkt auf seinen Gegner nieder sausen bis der Schädel brach. Er hämmerte weiter auf ihn ein, schrie dabei voller Wut. Er sah rot und ließ erst von seinem Gegner ab als beide am Boden lagen und er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. „Meine Wirbelsäule war gebrochen oder?“ Fragte er Lena die vorerst schwieg. „Ach was, das kann gar nicht sein. Ebenso wenig wie die Verletzung von James. Du hast zuviel getrunken Bianca das ist alles.“ Meinte Tina gehässig. „Wir haben alle zuviel getrunken. Ich hab auch gedacht der Kerl hätte mir was gebrochen als er mich schlug aber das lag nur am Alkohol.“ Sagte sie. Doch war es wirklich nur das gewesen? Auch sie war angegriffen worden. Sie war mit Lena als letzte in den Keller gekommen. Sie hatte noch gesehen wie James sich mit einem Kerl angelegt hatte als auch schon sie ein Ziel geworden war. Sie schrie noch einmal auf bevor sie den Schlag gegen die Schulter abbekam und quer durch den Flur flog. Sie schlug gegen eine Wand und merkte wie ihre Schulter splitterte. Zumindest glaubte sie das in dem Moment, aber das war ja nur der Alkohol gewesen wie sie sich selbst einredete. Sie bekam nichts weiter mit, nur noch den Schrei von Mark und das Lena plötzlich vor ihr war und dem Kerl der sie durch die Gegend geworfen hatte irgend etwas in die Brust rammte. Kurz darauf riss die Erinnerung auch ab. Es waren nur noch verschwommene Eindrücke und ein merkwürdiger Geschmack im Mund…ein Geschmack nach Metall… „Leider nein…“ Sagte Lena ruhig. „James hat eine durchstochene Lunge. Mark hat ein gebrochenes Rückrad, Biancas Wirbelsäule ist zertrümmert unterhalb der Schulterblätter und deine linke Schulter ist ein Trümmerfeld Tina.“ Stille setzte ein als Lena ihre Worte beendete und alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. James war der erste der die Stille brach. „Aber jetzt geht es uns wieder gut oder? Ich meine…ich kann atmen und ich lebe. Eigentlich müsste ich tot sein oder?“ Lena sah ihn mit einem etwas traurigen Blick an und nickte. „Ja, jetzt geht es dir gut, aber du hast ein Problem, so wie Mark und Bianca. Ihr drei seid so schwer verletzt das euch im Moment nur das Blut am Leben hält das ich euch gegeben habe, nichts weiter. Ihr heilt zwar keine Sorge, aber ihr heilt langsam weil ihr nur eine Dosis bekommen habt. Tinas Schulter ist mitlerweile abgeheilt…aber ihr drei…ihr braucht spätestens in einem Monat wieder Blut sonst sterbt ihr weil die Wunden sich nicht richtig geheilt haben.“ James Stirn legte sich in Falten und er betrachtet seine alte Freundin skeptisch. Er wollte grade sprechen als Bianca ihn unterbrach. „Das heißt das wir im nächsten Monat von dir neues Blut bekommen oder nicht? Danach sind wir wieder top fit oder?“ Doch Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein so einfach ist das nicht. Zum einen bekomme ich sicher nicht soviel Blut das es für euch drei reicht und für mich auch. Ich habe jetzt bereits kein Blut mehr für den Rest des Monats und werde meinen Herrn anbetteln müssen neues zu bekommen.“ Sie machte eine Pause bevor sie weiter sprach. Die Pause zeigte das ihr die Sache doch recht schwer auf der Seele lastete. „Und ausserdem ist es zu gefährlich wenn ihr eine zweite Dosis des Blutes meines Herrn bekommt. Ihr würdet von seinem Markel befallen und…und unter einem Bann stehen der euch ihm gefügig macht. Er würde von euch erfahren und…und dann würde er euch töten müssen so wie mich.“ Schloss sie ab. „Dann…was machen wir dann? Ich meine…man kann doch sicher nicht einfach so eine Flasche…Vampirblut…im Supermarkt kaufen oder?“ Fragte Mark. Lena öffnete den Mund doch erklang eine andere Stimme von der Wohnungstür aus. „Natürlich nicht, und darum bin ich hier.“ Alle wanden sich erschrocken der Tür zu, James hatte von irgendwo her eine Waffe gezogen und zielte auf den Mann der im Türrahmen stand. Dieser lächelte und hob halb die Hände. „Keine Hecktik Cowboy, ich bin nicht hier um euch was anzutun.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern der linken Hand und eine Blutampulle tauchte in seiner Hand auf. „Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen.“ Er schnippte erneut und die Ampulle verschwand wieder. „Miguell Sanchez, Bluthändler.“